Glaciers, Kayaks, and Demons Oh My!
by NightJasmine10
Summary: Jasmine and Koenma along with Genkai, Koashura, and Kotennyo go out on a trip to go camping and kayak to the Columbia Glacier that's located just a small distance away from Valdez which sadly gets interrupted when the five friends have to face and fight off a hoard of unfriendly demons that want to screw up their fun time. One Shot. Ties in with Musical Espionage


_**Glaciers, Kayaks, and Demons…Oh My!**_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of its characters being that they all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. The only thing I do own in this story is my OC Jasmine._

 **Notes:** _ **This one shot takes place at the end of Chapter 17 of my multi-chaptered fanfic "Musical Espionage". If you haven't checked that or the one shots and drabbles that into it along with ones that don't out yet, they and the first 17 chapters are available to read on my fanfiction side blog .com and AO3.**_

 **One Shot Summary:** Jasmine and Koenma along with Genkai, Koashura, and Kotennyo go out on a trip to go camping and kayak to the Columbia Glacier that's located just a small distance away from Valdez which sadly gets interrupted when the five friends have to face and fight off a hoard of unfriendly demons that want to screw up their fun time. One Shot. KoenmaXOC, KoashuraXKotennyo. Ties in with Musical Espionage.

Koenma zipped up his backpack that he used as his carryon bag for this summer trip that contained all of the clothes and items he was going to need for this overnight trip he was about to embark on. He, Jasmine, Genkai, Koashura, Kotennyo, Jorge, and Christine weren't due to leave Valdez to return to Mushiori City or in Jorge's and Christine's case, to Spirit World for another week and a half.

Since the Gold Rush Days Parade battle at the Civic Center building, things have been peaceful and there was no sign of the mysterious masked man or any assassins in the small Alaskan harbor town and as a result, things were now quite peaceful.

Koenma was looking forward to the upcoming camping trip and kayaking adventure that he was going to take with Jasmine, Koashura, Kotennyo, and Genkai. He had never been camping before and he had always wondered what it would be like. King Yama never let him claiming that camping was only for demons, humans or anyone who's not royalty.

Being a part of the Spirit World Royal Family Bloodline or not, Koenma has always wanted to go on a camping trip and since his tyrant of a father wasn't there and even if he was, he still wanted to.

Jasmine walked into the guest room of her grandparents' house that she and Koenma currently shared. She brightly smiled at him happy to see how enthusiastic he is, "How's the packing going?"

Hearing her lovely voice, the prince looked over his shoulder at her and smiled behind his blue pacifier, "Great, I am now finished. Even though we are only going to do this for one night and go kayaking tomorrow, I am really looking forward to this. I have never been camping and kayaking before."

Jasmine smiled and sat down beside him on the old shag carpet, "Why not?"

Looking at his blue backpack, Koenma sighed, "My father never allowed me to. I remember back in Spirit World Kindergarten, my year was going to go on one for one of our graduation trips and Dad did everything he could to keep me from going."

Feeling incredibly bad for him, Jasmine placed her hand on her lover's broad shoulder, "I'm so sorry you had to put up with that bullshit. Hey, why don't you let this one make up for it? Even though it's only going to be overnight before our kayaking trip, try to think of this one as better than the one you would have went on for Spirit World Kindergarten. What do you say?"

The prince looked over at her and smiled adoring the idea, "You know what? That sounds amazing. Yeah, this is going to be better than Spirit World Kindergarten because we are all adults and in the most beautiful place here in the Human World. Yeah!"

Jasmine gave him a quick kiss, "That's the spirit." She then stood up and held out her hand to him, "Come on, let's go enjoy our lunch before we head out to the campground."

Koenma smiled and gladly took her hand and stood up. They walked hand in hand out of the room and down the hallway to meet up with Genkai, Koashura, Kotennyo and Jasmine's grandparents who had just came back from grabbing everyone something to eat from the Halibut House.

The lovers let each other's hands go and Koenma looked around the room. Seeing his childhood friend looking as if he lost something, Koashura asked him as he withdrew a wrapped up cheeseburger from the brown paper bag that it was in, "Looking for something?"

Shifting his attention to the brown food bag, the prince nodded, "Yeah, where the hell is Jorge and Christine? I thought they would be eating and go on our trip with us?"

Kotennyo took a small sip from her vanilla milkshake, "Shit, sorry we forgot to tell you but, he said to tell you that he and Christine decided to go on their own little adventure for the next couple of days."

Koenma let out a sigh in annoyance at Kotennyo and Jorge, "You and him should have said something earlier." He then took out a basket of halibut and French fries from the bag and grabbed his strawberry milkshake, "Did Ogre mention what he and his lady friend were doing?"

Koashura popped a couple of fries into his mouth and nodded washing them down with his orange soda, "Yeah. He said he wanted to spend some quality time alone with her by going hiking and fishing around Thompson Pass and whitewater rafting down the Lowe River that goes through Keystone Canyon."

Sitting down next to Jasmine and Demetrius to eat his lunch, Koenma sighed again, "He could have at least told me. I don't get what's with him lately. Usually Jorge would never blow me off for anything and this is like...what...the third time he's done it?"

All of the table occupants except for Lydia and Demetrius gave Koenma weird looks. Genkai then interjected, "You know Koenma, you're not exactly innocent yourself. What about all the times you blew him off to hang out with Jasmine?"

Koenma sat there with his mouth gaping open at what Genkai said and he found his voice, "Well...um...that's different."

Washing some halibut down with her chocolate milkshake, Jasmine rolled her large brown eyes, "How is that different? What since you're his boss and heir to the Spirit World throne, it gives you more freedom to be a shitty friend and act like a jerk? You know damn well that's not how it works Koenma."

He was speechless at what Jasmine just said to him. It was very rarely that she ever put him in place like that. Lydia then chuckled at the scene in front of her, "She got you there."

Koenma and Jasmine just stared at each other for a minute and all of the other table occupants waited with baited breath to see if they would start an argument with each other. Deciding that arguing with his loving girlfriend wasn't worth it, Koenma then admitted, "Okay, you're right, it is the same thing."

Holding a French fry with the full intent of dipping it into her ketchup, Jasmine then asked like a mother scolding her child, "What else?"

Hating how she was taking that tone with him, he responded, "My title, bloodline, and my birthright do not entitle me to be a bad friend and act like a total ass."

Jasmine smiled, "Good, I'm glad that you decided to come to your senses about this." She then leaned over and seductively whispered into his ear, "For admitting that you were acting stupid about that, I think I should "reward" you tonight. Don't you think?"

Koenma then squealed with delight feeling her warm in his ear and his cock began to grow hard as a result. The young demon hunter darkly chuckled as she gently moved her small dainty hand on her lover's thigh, "I really want to Koenma. Don't you think it would be exciting to make love in the outdoors? I'm getting so hot just thinking about it."

He began to whimper when she gently bit his earlobe and seeing his reaction, Jasmine giggled like a schoolgirl and kissed his cheek. Kotennyo shook her head beginning to get annoyed, "Do you have to do that while we're eating?"

Taking her hand off Koenma's thigh, Jasmine then deeply blushed, "Sorry about that. We promise not to act like horn dogs anymore."

Koenma also blushed a deep red and began to silently eat the rest of his halibut and French fries. Breaking the silence between them, Koashura then asked his human friend and roommate, "Where are we going to be camping at?"

Taking another sip from her chocolate shake, Jasmine responded, "We are going to be spending the afternoon and the night at the Valdez Glacier Campground. It's located just passed the airport and the shooting range. Also, we are going to be in very close proximity to the Valdez Glacier. So, that means you guys to see another glacier besides the one we are going to kayak to tomorrow."

Koenma's ears perked up at hearing that, "Really? How many glaciers surround this town?"

Jasmine sat there thinking for a minute and replied shrugging her small shoulders, "You know what, I don't know but, I do know that there is a lot but, we are only going to see two for right now."

Finishing off her fries and washing them down with her chocolate shake, the young college bound psychic then went over the itinerary of what they were going to do, "After we wake up and pack up all of our camping gear, we are going to come back here and bring all of our camping equipment back, pack sack lunches and make our way over to the kayak adventures tour building which is owned by a couple of B Class apparitions who are friends of this family. Since each of us already paid the fee for the daytrip, we'll pack up our gear that they'll let us use, listen to their instructions and hop on their speed boat that'll take us out to Heather Bay and we'll start kayaking from there until we all stop at an area that looks over the field of icebergs we'll see."

Jasmine continued to discuss their trip while she and the rest of the table occupants finished off their lunch. After disposing of their trash mess, it was time for them to make their way over to the campground. With the rental jeep already packed up with their food and drink coolers, sleeping bags, pillows, tents, and other supplies they needed, the five friends then grabbed their overnight bags and piled into the jeep.

They bid Lydia and Demetrius a goodnight saying that they will see them in the morning after breakfast. Minutes later, the jeep's five passengers pulled out the driveway and Jasmine drove down Copper Street until she crossed over into the next street over.

Several minutes and several streets over, Jasmine drove down the Richardson Highway in the direction towards the duck flats. Looking out his window and watching the beautiful landscape they passed by, Koenma began to sing along to the current song playing on the radio which was the Stone Temple Pilots song, "Interstate Love Song".

His beautifully enchanting voice filled the vehicle and the other four passengers felt the warm happy effects of the magical properties of it. The song then ended as they approached the forest area that the highway went through and Koenma stopped singing. He turned turn down the radio's volume being that it went to commercial.

Koenma looked over at Jasmine who was currently focused on the road ahead and asked her, "How long do we have to go until we get there?"

Turning on her turn signal so she can turn left at the upcoming intersection that crossed over onto the road that led to the Aleutian Village and South Central Trailer Parks and the small airport, the young psychic college student responded, "We're not too far off. The turn is just up ahead and we'll be on the road straight to the campground and the glacier in no time."

Koenma happily smiled behind his pacifier. Excitement bubbled up inside him, looking forward to seeing this campground and glacier. Jasmine then turned onto the road that led to the campground and five minutes later, they arrived at the entrance that had a brown sign with gold lettering at read:

 _ **Valdez Glacier Campground**_

Less than a minute later, the rental jeep crept along the dirt road until they reached the lot they were going to set up camp in which was lot #10. Jasmine then parked the vehicle, turned off the ignition and slipped out the key. All five passengers climbed out with Koenma, Genkai, Koashura, and Kotennyo looking around at their new surroundings.

The campground was surrounded by a thick brush and a forest of spruce and some species of deciduous trees that was nestled beside the Chugach Mountains. The sound of running water from the waterfall and the stream from the glacier could be heard. Speaking of the waterfall, Koenma brightly smiled and ran over to it.

Opening up the back of the rental jeep to get out the three tents, Jasmine giggled like a schoolgirl at how cute she thought her boyfriend's curiosity was. Feeling someone tap her on her hand, Jasmine looked down at Genkai who then offered, "Need any help?"

The young demon hunter smiled, "Yeah thanks Genkai." She then turned her head and spoke to her goddess friend, "Kotennyo could you get the third tent out for us?"

Chuckling at Koenma's reaction to the waterfall too, she shifted her attention to Jasmine and Genkai, "Sure."

Before Kotennyo could help the two psychics, Koashura then asked her, "Should I keep an eye on Koenma? You know, just to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid or someone tries to harm him."

Kotennyo nodded liking her handsome redheaded boyfriend's suggestion, "Yeah, I think that would be best."

She and Koashura gave each other a loving kiss and parted a short minute later. Koashura then ran over to join his royal childhood friend while Kotennyo went to help out Jasmine and Genkai.

Looking at the beautiful small waterfall in front of him, Koenma began to wonder where the water was flowing from. He reached into the pocket of his denim jacket and withdrew his camera. The prince then snapped some pictures of it and the voice of Koashura spoke behind him, "See something fascinating?"

Koenma jumped and looked over his shoulder at his laughing friend, "Hey that wasn't funny. Don't do that, you nearly gave me a heart attack and yeah, I do see something fascinating."

Koashura stopped laughing, "Sorry man, I didn't mean to scare you. So what about this waterfall has peaked your curiosity?"

Koenma looked at it again slipping his camera back into his pocket and asked, "Where do you think the water flows from?"

The red haired god shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know but, I'm sure Jasmine may know. Come on, why don't we go ask her?"

Tearing his brown eyes away from the waterfall, Koenma formed a small smile behind his pacifier and nodded. He and Koashura walked over to their camping lot where Jasmine, Genkai, and Kotennyo were setting up the three tents. Finally finished with setting up the one she and Koenma were going to sleep in, she looked up at the two gods, "Yeah?"

Koenma cutely scratched the back of his head, "Jasmine may I ask you something?"

The college girl stood up and brushed the dirt off her jeans, "Yeah?"

Sucking on his pacifier for a minute, he then asked her, "Where does the water from the waterfall flow from?"

Jasmine sweetly giggled at his question, "I believe it flows from the glacier and the melting of the seasonal snow like the river/stream does. What else do you want to know?"

Thinking about it for a minute, Koenma then asked politely, "When are we going to go see the glacier?"

"In just a little bit as soon as we get these other two tents set up. Do you want to help get out our sleeping bags and stuff?"

Koenma nodded eager about seeing the Valdez Glacier, "Yes my queen."

Jasmine giggled at her pet name and she and Koenma then walked over to the back of the rental jeep to get out their sleeping bags, backpacks, the battery powered lanterns, and their pillows.

When the prince tried to get out the food and drink coolers, Jasmine abruptly stopped him, "Koenma don't."

Holding the food cooler, Koenma blinked his beautiful brown eyes with confusion, "Why?"

Knowing that he didn't know a lot about the wildlife or camping in Alaska no less, Jasmine then said, "Put that back into the rental jeep."

"Why?"

"Well, that's because, the food inside the cooler will attract wild animals like bears, moose, and wolves. Mainly bears. Koenma, I know how excited you get when you see the animals here but, like I said before, they're dangerous and don't have any qualms about ripping people to shreds. Plus, this campground is chock full of wildlife. Please put it back in the jeep if you want to have a safe camping trip."

Deciding to take her word for it, Koenma slipped the food cooler back inside the back of the rental jeep. When the three tents were finally set up, Jasmine gestured for Koenma, Genkai, Kotennyo, and Koashura to follow her. The three gods and the small elderly psychic only followed her to a short distance to where they now stood in a picnic area with red painted wooden picnic tables that was right in front of a lake.

They all noticed something about it. The lake's water was a beautiful bluish color with several small icebergs floating on the surface. Jasmine turned around and smiled at them, "We are standing in front of the glacier which is on the other side of this lake. Now, we can't really see too much of it because it has receded a bit into the mountains but, to get a good view of the glacier and to access the hiking trail up to we have to kayak or boat across it. Since we don't have a boat or a kayak right now and how we're not going to do that tonight being that we all agreed to save the kayaking for Columbia Glacier tomorrow."

Koenma stood there silently sucking on his pacifier deep in thought for a minute. Then a brilliant idea came to mind, "Jasmine, you know that Koashura, Kotennyo, and myself are gods right? We can just vanish and reappear on the hiking trail in front of the glacier like we did with the one out in the Mat-Su Valley."

At her lover's suggestion, Jasmine bopped herself on the head at her own forgetfulness, "Oh duh, why didn't I think of that?"

Genkai then looked around and mentioned, "Before we do that, we just gotta make sure that there aren't any ordinary humans around to see us."

"Yeah, if there are, I don't know how I'm going to explain that." Jasmine said in agreement.

The five friends then looked around and seeing that there we no ordinary humans within their line of vision, they decided it was safe to do so. Koenma wrapped his long arms around Jasmine while Kotennyo did the same with Genkai. The three gods and two psychics then vanished and reappeared on the hiking trail that's near the Valdez Glacier.

Jasmine and Koenma and Kotennyo and Genkai broke their short embraces and they all looked at the beautiful glacier that was a small distance ahead of them. Koenma, Genkai, and Koashura took out their cameras to snap a few pictures of the lovely slowly moving sheet of ice and the small lake with the small icebergs in front of it.

Looking around at their surroundings, Koenma brightly smiled behind his pacifier and tightly held onto his camera, "Jasmine, let me take a picture of you with the glacier and the lake in the background."

Jasmine giggled like a schoolgirl at her lover's suggestion and stood in a good location in front of both the iceberg infested lake and the lovely glacier. The prince brought the camera up to his handsome face and snapped the picture of Jasmine giving a lovely smile, showing her slightly crooked teeth.

When he was finished, he lowered his camera and complimented, "That was beautiful. Okay, it's my turn."

Koenma handed his camera to Jasmine and when she began to snap the picture of him, she began to laugh as he smiled like a complete dork while flashing a peace sign. Koashura, Kotennyo, and Genkai burst out laughing as well.

After Jasmine was finished, she gave the camera back to Koenma and he snapped a picture of her Kotennyo, Koashura, and Genkai together. When he was finished, they all took turns snapping pictures of each other with Koashura's and Genkai's cameras too.

Five minutes later and now looking at his camera, Koenma found a button that he was curious to know the function of it and then asked the rest of the group, "Does anyone know what this button does?"

"Let me see it."

Koenma handed his camera to Genkai and the small old woman then said, "That button is the one that times the flash. It's good for taking group pictures."

She handed the handheld device back to her longtime friend and Koenma looked around, "Jasmine, I left my camera stand in the guest room of Genkai's compound, is there a ledge to set this on so we can snap a picture with all of us in it?"

The young demon hunter looked around for a minute and spotted a small ledge on the side of the mountain, "Yeah right there. Just make sure that it's at a proper angle so you get everyone, the glacier and the lake."

Koenma nodded and walked over to the mountain and climbed onto a large rock to get to the small ledge. Just to make sure, he looked through the camera lens and was pleasantly surprised to find that the angle was perfect. He happily smiled and pressed the flash timer button and quickly hopped off the rock.

The five friends all huddled together and stood in front of the glacier and the lake with the floating icebergs. A few seconds later, the camera's flash went off and snapped their group picture. After that was done, Koenma then climbed back onto the rock and retrieved his camera.

Slipping her hands into the pockets of her pink denim jacket, Jasmine sweetly smiled at him, "Ready to hike over to the glacier?"

Koenma and the rest of the group all nodded. They all began to follow Jasmine up the dirt and muddy hiking trail. Seeing bluish glares coming from the crevasses of the glacier, Koenma gently tapped his lover on her bony shoulder.

"Yes Koenma?"

The prince then cutely scratched the back of his head and then responded, "Is there an ice cave in this glacier like the Matanuska Glacier does?"

Still walking, Jasmine looked up at her loving boyfriend's handsome face and nodded, "Yes there is."

"May we all go inside it to get some pictures?"

The young demon hunter chuckled and shook her head, "I'm afraid that's not a very good idea."

"Why not?" Koashura asked his human friend curiously.

"Well Koashura, it's not safe to because, in order to access the ice cave in this glacier, we have to kayak to get to it and since we don't have one right now, we're going to have to skip it."

Koenma then sighed with disappointment. Hearing that, Jasmine took her right hand out of her pocket and offered it to him. Koenma looked over and gladly took it, clasping his hand with hers. Jasmine brought his hand up to her lips and kissed it.

"Tell you what, how about I make it up to you later."

Sucking on his pacifier for a minute, he then responded, "Sure, what did you have in mind?"

Finally arriving at the glacier, they stopped walking and Jasmine looked at the other four members of the group, "I was thinking maybe I can make it up to all of you by swinging by the Totem Inn tomorrow morning for breakfast, my treat to all of you. How does that sound?"

Koenma brightly smiled behind his pacifier, "That's sounds wonderful. I was wondering when we were going to eat there again."

Still gripping her camera in her wrinkly hands, Genkai then asked him, "You have been there?"

The prince nodded, "Yes, I have. Their food is amazing."

Koashura, Kotennyo, and Genkai all smiled liking Jasmine's idea. The rest of the small hike up to the glacier was peaceful as they discussed which time in the morning would be best to pack up and head over to the Totem Inn for their breakfast. When they approached the Valdez Glacier and began snapping pictures now being up close and personal with it, the five friends all agreed that they would head over there around 9AM.

Later that night, sounds of love and passion filled the third tent of their camping lot. Koashura, Kotennyo, and Genkai were already asleep in their respective tents. Koenma and Jasmine on the other hand, were wide awake and sharing another tender, loving, and private moment together engaging in another passionate lovemaking session.

The young psychic bobbed up and down riding her lover's dick as Koenma gently held her small hips keeping her steady. Jasmine arched her neck back and moaned, trying to keep quiet so she wouldn't wake up Genkai, Koashura, and Kotennyo, "Ahhh...Koenma."

"Oh Jasmine."

Slowly grinding against him, Jasmine bit her lip again, feeling a surge of pleasure from her clit being stimulated. Her groans were still audible and she moved her head back to gaze down at the man she loved. Koenma began to thrust his rock hard cock up into her and groaned from the pleasure it brought him.

He sat up and wrapped his long arms around his lover's slender waist. Keeping their slow and steady pace perfectly synced together in a perfect rhythm, they shared a hot and passionate kiss, tongues caressing each other's, kissing each other deeply and lovingly.

Still sharing that kiss, Jasmine pressed her warm naked body against Koenma's earning a deep moan from him. Seconds later, they broke the kiss and gazed into each other's lust and love filled brown eyes.

Both lovers breathing deeply whispered, "I love you."

Taking Jasmine by surprise, Koenma rolled her onto her back after withdrawing his cock from her pussy. The young demon hunter looked up at her prince and smiled wickedly. She licked her small pink lips at him and said in a low and sultry voice, "Make love to me Koenma. Please my prince. Make love to me."

He returned that wicked smile and responded, "As you wish."

Jasmine gladly spread her legs for him as he positioned his still hard cock at her dripping wet entrance. She gasped feeling him insert it into her and began to gently thrust in a slow and steady rhythm. They shared another hot and passionate kiss moaning from the pleasure of Koenma's steady pace.

Their lips parted once more and Jasmine arched back and bit her lip again in an effort to keep her moans quiet. Koenma gritted his teeth trying to do the same thing slightly picking up his pace and choked out, "Jasmine...oh god, Jasmine. You feel so good."

Feeling another wave of pleasure of him hitting her sweet spot, she cried out, "Oh Koenma...yes!"

Koenma knelt down and kissed her neck, making her bite her lip when she felt his soft lips brush against that sensitive spot. Jasmine began to buck her hips meeting her lover's semi fast pace. She moved her head back and opened her eyes to look up at him.

Jasmine warmly smiled. She loved the way Koenma looked at her. She loved how he always gazed at her like she was the most beautiful and desired woman in the three planes of existence and like how she was the center of his universe.

Jasmine reached up and ran her fingers through her lover's soft, luscious brown hair. Their breathing grew deeper and labored and feeling close to cumming, Jasmine then asked, "Are you close?"

Taking in a shallow breath, Koenma nodded, "Yes."

They picked up their pace slightly and held each other close with Jasmine wrapping her legs around Koenma's slender waist. Moments later, they shared another deep and loving kiss and climaxed moaning loudly into the kiss. They broke the kiss and held each other close, breathing hard from the intense orgasm they shared.

Koenma then withdrew his cock from Jasmine's pussy and laid down next to her. Jasmine rolled onto her side and rested her head on the prince's bare toned chest. They smiled at each other with the young human woman saying, "That was amazing Koenma."

He chuckled and responded, "So were you my queen."

Kissing near one of his nipples, Jasmine giggled like a schoolgirl in response. They held each other close and about five minutes later, Koenma asked, "Are you still awake?"

She looked up at him and nodded, "Yeah."

Seeing her far off look, Koenma gave her a curious expression wanting to know what she was thinking about, "Jasmine is there something wrong? Did I do something you didn't like?"

Jasmine shook her head and sweetly smiled. She sat up not even bothering to cover up her bare breasts, "No, you didn't do anything wrong. You did everything right. I just have been thinking about something else."

He too sat up, "What is it?"

She looked down at her small dainty hands that were placed on her lap that was covered by her sleeping bag; she sighed and said, "Can we not talk about it here? I don't want Genkai, Koashura, and Kotennyo to know about this. I know that they're probably sleeping but, just in case, I wanna talk about this somewhere private."

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

Jasmine smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I would like that."

They both got dressed in their pajamas and slipped on their shoes. Jasmine grabbed the battery powered lantern, her watch, and her loving boyfriend's blue pacifier, and she and Koenma unzipped their tent and crawled out. The prince stood up first and held his hand out to her and Jasmine gladly took it and stood up.

"Where do you want to go?"

Jasmine pointed in the direction towards the thick forest area where there was a dirt hiking trail, "Why don't we walk over there?"

Holding hands, Koenma and Jasmine began to walk in the direction towards the forest. Approaching the trail, Jasmine then spoke, "Hey Koenma."

"Yeah?"

She let go of his hand and reached into the pocket of her hoodie and took out his pacifier that was inside her pocket, "Here, I picked this up before we crawled out of the tent. You need to store some more of your energy for the Mafukan tonight."

The prince smiled in gratitude as she handed the round blue object to him, "You are too good to me, you know that?"

Jasmine chuckled, "Yes I am."

Koenma slipped his pacifier into his mouth and he and Jasmine took each other's hands again and started walking once more. They walked down the dirt trail for what seemed like five minutes until they approached a clearing with a few red painted wooden picnic tables.

The lovers let each other's hands go and sat down at one of the picnic tables across from each other. Jasmine set her battery powered lantern between them and Koenma took her hand and softly kissed it. Giving her a curious expression he then asked, "Are you ready to talk now?"

Jasmine nodded. She took a deep breath, looked the battery powered lantern and back up at Koenma, "Have you got to see that mysterious woman in white any more, since the battle over a week ago?"

The prince blinked his eyes and stared at her blankly for a minute and then replied, "No. Have you?"

Jasmine bit her lip and then nodded, "Yeah."

"When?"

Staring at the battery powered lantern again, she said in a low voice, "It was during the battle at the Civic Center. You had just blacked out after you blasted that masked bastard into a wall that caused the stage's curtains to close. Since I was too weak to stand up, I crawled towards you after grabbing my fans and then suddenly, I guess from the impact of that son of a bitch hitting that wall, the wooden and metal beams from the ceiling were beginning to fall and I shut my eyes trying to shield you with my body thinking that we were going to be crushed to death but, nothing fell on us."

Jasmine paused for a minute and then continued, "I then opened my eyes to see why we weren't being crushed from the wood and metal beams and I looked up and saw that veiled woman in white." She tore her eyes away from the lantern and looked a back up at Koenma's face, "She was protecting us with an energy shield. That was the last thing I remember before I passed out."

Koenma just sat there in shock with his mouth hanging open, his pacifier hung limply on his lower lip. He didn't know how to respond to this. Jasmine then said, "It didn't really make much sense to me because, I thought she was a ghost and last I checked, ghosts don't project energy shields or at least I don't think they did. Do they?"

Finally able to find his voice, Koenma then responded, "You know Jasmine, I'm not entirely too sure but, I do know that they could save people if they have the resources to."

"Really, how is that possible?"

He sucked on his pacifier for a minute and answered the young Alaskan demon hunter's question, "It happened with Yusuke before I revived him." Koenma then explained to Jasmine in explicit detail about Yusuke's first death in revival and greatly emphasized on the part of when he saved Keiko from being burned to death in a fire by throwing his golden egg to release the energy that was accumulated in it.

Jasmine just sat there with a blank expression on her pretty face for a moment and then yawned. She looked at her watch seeing that it was almost 1AM, "Well, we better head back to the camp."

Koenma nodded in agreement and they both got up from their places at the picnic table with Jasmine grabbing the battery powered lantern. They left the clearing hand in hand and Jasmine then added, "You know, what you told me about how ghosts can save people's lives by using Yusuke as an example was very interesting. So I guess the woman in white is a ghost too."

The prince shrugged his broad shoulders, "You know, I have no idea but, it's definitely a possibility. Who knows, she may be a guardian angel."

"I have to agree."

They walked back to the campground and upon entering their tent and zipping it back up, Koenma and Jasmine laid down and snuggled up into their blankets and sleeping bags after turning out their battery powered lantern. The lovers fell asleep in each other's arms deciding to still keep the woman in white stuff to themselves for right now.

The next morning, the five friends woke up around the same time and they all helped each other pack up their tents and belongings into the rental jeep. As promised, Jasmine treated the other four to a good breakfast at the Totem Inn and after enjoying their hour and a half long breakfast, they went back to the McAlpin residence to drop off their camping equipment, take showers, and pack their bags for the things they were going to need on their day kayaking trip to the Columbia Glacier.

Finished bathing and watching TV with Jasmine and Genkai, Koenma checked his pocket watch and asked the two psychic women, "What time are we going to head over to the kayak adventures place?"

Looking over at her boyfriend's pocket watch, Jasmine responded, "We don't need to be over there until noon so, we still have a little over two hours before we should start heading on over there."

Koenma closed his pocket watch and slid it back into the pocket of jeans, "Good. I was getting a little concerned because Koashura and Kotennyo are taking a long time in the shower."

Not taking her eyes away from the TV, Genkai chuckled, "They're probably enjoying each other's company if you know what I mean."

Jasmine started cracking up and Koenma sighed in annoyance for his two friends and former classmates. Taking his pacifier out of his mouth and holding it between his index and middle fingers he then said, "Yeah Genkai, I know what you mean. Hell, I heard some giggling coming from behind the bathroom door when I walked passed it to grab my backpack from the guest room Jasmine and I are staying in."

Still cracking up, Jasmine then responded, "Now, now, just because you and I made love last night, it doesn't mean Koashura and Kotennyo shouldn't. Kotennyo has been confiding to me about how she and Koashura haven't had sex in the last month because they have been too tired to from working so hard at their jobs. She told me that they planned on making up for lost time while they were here."

Still holding his pacifier, Koenma pretended not to listen and seeing that Jasmine giggled at his awkwardness and kissed his cheek making him blush pink. Just then, Koashura and Kotennyo emerged from the bathroom fully clothed.

While Koashura walked into the guest room he and Kotennyo were staying in to retrieve his and Kotennyo's backpacks for their day kayaking trip, Jasmine and Genkai looked over at her and the small elderly psychic then asked her, "So did you two enjoy yourselves?"

Kotennyo blushed bright red at Genkai's question and Jasmine began to laugh and Koenma popped his pacifier back into his mouth and tried to stifle his giggles by biting down on it. The young goddess then spoke, "Uh...that's private and yeah we did."

She shifted her attention to Koenma and Jasmine who were still snickering, "Stop it! I heard you two last night even though I could tell you guys were trying your hardest to keep it down. Doing it in a tent, seriously?"

Koenma stopped snickering and retorted, "On your apartment's balcony? Seriously?"

Kotennyo shot a death glare at her ex and Koashura walked in with their backpacks and sighed, "Guys cool it. Now is not a good time to fight."

Genkai nodded in agreement, "Koashura is right, let's enjoy this day and have a fun trip without the two of you acting like dimwits."

Grabbing some fruit snacks from the snack cupboard, Koashura walked back into the living room and sat down on the floor in front of the TV next to Kotennyo. He handed her a couple of packages of the fruit snacks and turned around offering, "Good, I'm glad we have settled that. Fruit snack?"

"I'll have one. What about you Koenma? Genkai?"

"Sure, I'll have one." Koashura handed a couple of packets each to Koenma and Jasmine and looked over at Genkai, "Do you want one?"

Genkai shrugged her shoulders, "Why the hell not?"

Two hours later, the three gods and two psychics hopped into the rental jeep and made their way over to the kayak adventures building. When they went inside, they all could sense demon energy and they knew it came from the two people who greatly resembled Alaskan natives who were behind the counter.

The demon woman then spoke instantly recognizing Jasmine, "Hello there Jasmine."

Jasmine smiled in return replying, "Hello Mrs. Chavez and you too Mr. Chavez."

Mr. Chavez gave her a curt nod, "Right back at ya. How have you been?"

The young demon hunter adjusted the shoulder sling on her purple flowery backpack, "I have been doing well. Work and college are going great and I'm here with my boyfriend, my college buddies, and my friend and mentor for our summer trip. We don't have to leave to go back home for another week and a half."

Deciding to change the subject, Jasmine then decided to introduce Koenma, Koashura, Kotennyo and Genkai to the demon couple, "Koenma, Koashura, Kotennyo, Genkai, I would like you guys to meet Mr. and Mrs. Chavez. They are my old childhood friend, Kalem's parents, may Kalem rest in peace. They have ran this business and the coffee shop at the Red Apple Grocery Store for the last twenty or so years since they moved here from Spirit World. This place is only open during the summer so they run the coffee shop during the winter months but, these three months while this place is open, their other two kids run it."

She then shifted their attention to Mr. and Mrs. Chavez, "Let me introduce you guys to my boyfriend Koenma, my college friends and roommates who are also Koenma's childhood friends Koashura and Kotennyo and my friend and mentor who along with my mom who is helping me polish my fighting, healing and pain relief techniques, Genkai."

The friendly demon couple shook hands with them and Mrs. Chavez eyed Koenma with interest, "You are a lucky man your highness."

Koenma smiled behind his pacifier, looked at Jasmine and said in a dreamy sigh, "Yes, I am. She's very good to me. I don't know what I did to deserve her."

Jasmine giggled like a schoolgirl, "It's because you're wonderful in every way possible my prince."

She stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek making him blush pink in response. Koenma then shifted his attention to Mr. and Mrs. Chavez and asked, "How did you

know who I am?"

Before they could say anything, Jasmine sweetly giggled and said, "I think it may be the pacifier. Why don't you take it out for right now and I can give it back to you after the trip?"

Koenma shrugged his broad shoulders, "Okay, where are you going to put it?" He asked removing his pacifier and handing it to her.

Jasmine slipped her backpack off her slender shoulders, opened up the front pocket and withdrew a handkerchief, "In this pocket so we won't lose it."

She then wrapped the pacifier up with handkerchief and slipped it into her backpack and zipped up the front pocket so it was securely concealed inside. Checking the clock that was hanging on the wall, Mrs. Chavez then asked the group, "Are you folks ready to get this trip started? I'm going to be your guide today. Hunter is going to stay here and keep an eye on this place."

Jasmine nodded, "Yes." She shifted her attention to the other four, "What about you guys?"

Koenma smiled and said with enthusiasm, "Yeah. I am really excited about seeing this glacier. Jasmine told me about how big it is. How big is it?"

Mrs. Chavez chuckled at the prince's eagerness, "It's pretty big." She then stepped out from behind the wooden counter and gestured the five friends to follow her. About an hour later after listening closely to Mrs. Chavez's instructions and packing up the gear and necessities that they were going to need along with the three kayaks they were going to use, the three gods and two psychics hopped on to the demon woman's motorboat.

The hour long boat ride to Heather Bay was quite peaceful and Koenma felt excitement bubbling up inside him. He had never been kayaking especially not to a glacier before and he just couldn't wait to get started. Seeing how jittery her best male friend and boyfriend was getting, Jasmine couldn't help but giggle at how cute she found him to be right now.

Even Genkai couldn't help but chuckle at her longtime friend, "Settle down Koenma, I know this is going to be fun and exciting but, you need to be patient and relax."

The prince brought up his hand to the back of his head and laughed like a total dork, "Sorry but, I have never done this before and I know it's going to be fun and exciting."

Beginning to approach Heather Bay, Mrs. Chavez then spoke, "We are arriving at our destination but, I need to pose a warning to you all."

The five boat passengers gave the friendly demon woman their undivided attention. Mrs. Chavez then cleared her throat and spoke once again, "When we start our kayaking journey, we need to be aware of our surroundings. Yes, I know I already discussed about the wildlife and the large field of icebergs we'll come across but, there is something else you should know."

She then paused for a minute and then continued, "I am sure Jasmine already knows this tidbit of information but, it wouldn't hurt to refresh her memory. Well anyway, during our little journey, there is a very high chance that we may come across a big group of unfriendly demons who live near the glacier. They are known as the Columbia Glacier Gang and they love to terrorize innocent hikers and kayakers that come to view the glacier and they are extremely dangerous."

Genkai eyed Mrs. Chavez with genuine interest, "Have you and your husband come across them?"

Keeping an eye on the bay's waters ahead of her, she nodded, "Yes we have and we have been attacked on multiple occasions. I can't stand them especially how they called us and our children "traitors" and "human sympathizers". They have tried to drown us in the bay by trashing our kayaks and each time we narrowly escaped."

Now arriving on the shores of Heather Bay, Mrs. Chavez carefully drove the motorboat up to the rocky shoreline and took a minute or two to safely dock it. While everyone helped her carry the supplies and kayaks off the boat, she continued to talk about the dangerous group of demons known as the Columbia Glacier Gang, "If we do bump into them, I really hope you guys, well other than Jasmine knows how to defend themselves against demons."

After helping Jasmine and Kotennyo set a kayak down on the shoreline, Genkai chuckled, "Not to worry Mrs. Chavez, I have been fighting demons since I was a young child."

Mrs. Chavez returned the small laugh, "Please, just call me Joanne or Jo. Oh, I knew the name Genkai sounded familiar, are you the famous demon hunter from Japan?"

Genkai nodded, "Yes I am. I am still surprised that there are demons outside of Japan that know who I am."

"You know Madam Genkai, just like Prince Koenma, most if not all demons know who you are and of your accomplishments. You know, when I spoke with Jasmine on the phone when she set up this trip, she informed me that she knew you and his royal highness. She spoke of nothing but wonderful things about you guys even though I was afraid that a conflict might happen with you but, I am so glad to know that wasn't the case."

The small old psychic laughed and replied, "You and your husband don't have to worry. I mainly went after demons that got in my way so, the stories you heard were wildly exaggerated."

Helping Koashura and Koenma carry the final kayak onto the shoreline, Mrs. Chavez smiled and replied, "I kind of figured. The McAlpins are the same way. They don't go after demons unless they know for sure if they pose a viable threat to everyone."

"Yeah, they are pretty awesome people and it was such fun exchanging battle stories with them."

The demon women warmly smiled as Genkai then walked back to the boat to retrieve the kayak paddles. She then shifted her attention to Koashura, Kotennyo, and Koenma, "What about you guys? Do you know how to defend yourselves from demons?"

Koashura nodded, "Hell yeah I do. Being a love god, I can summon and form a bow and arrow from my spirit energy." He then draped his long arm around Kotennyo's slender shoulders and kissed her cheek making her blush and giggle at her loving boyfriend's flirtatious gestures, "And this sexy lady here, my lovely girlfriend Kotennyo who is a war goddess with such a knack for fighting, she's also ridiculously strong and can summon a katana from her spirit energy. We are both very capable fighters."

Mrs. Chavez smiled, "Wonderful." She then shifted her attention to Koenma, "What about you, your highness? Do you have any fighting abilities? As a death god, you definitely should being the highest classification over the rest of the gods and goddesses of Spirit World."

Koenma bit his lip and looked down at his boot covered feet. He then said very sheepishly as he began to lightly tap the tip of his boot against one of the rocks of the shoreline, "Um...well...uh...not really. You see...I...um...I'm not much of a fighter. I'm more of...a...diplomat than anything else."

Seeing how uncomfortable her lover was getting, Jasmine then walked up to his side and gently put her hand on his shoulder. Koenma looked up at her and Jasmine sweetly smiled at him and shifted her attention to Mrs. Chavez, "Jo, Koenma may not really be good offensively but, his defensive skills are top notch. He can really project excellent energy shields and you wanna know why he has that pacifier?"

Mrs. Chavez eyed him with interest, "Yeah? Why does he?"

Jasmine smiled flashing her slightly crooked teeth and responded, "Well, he's storing his spirit energy into it for a defensive technique called the Mafukan which is the most powerful defensive spell in all of Spirit World."

"Wow, really?"

"Yes, when it's fully powered it can trap even S Class demons at ease by creating a Kekkai Barrier that's way more powerful than the one that used to be in between the Human and Demon Worlds. He told me about it on our fifth date over a year ago."

Grabbing a lifejacket, Mrs. Chavez then said, "Wow, that is super cool. So no offensive techniques at all?"

Koenma shook his head and Jasmine looked up at him knowing better. She wanted so desperately to say something about what she witnessed him do during the batter at the Civic Center but, she didn't want to ruin this trip for Koenma and decided to keep it herself for right now. She decided to ask him about it later.

The young demon hunter picked up two lifejackets and handed one to her prince, "Here, put this on."

Koenma eyed the orange flotation device curiously, "What is it?"

Jasmine giggled at her boyfriend's curiosity, "It's a lifejacket. It's a device that humans wear when we go out on the water and it's suppose to protect them from drowning if they were to go overboard on boats, canoes, kayaks or any other water vehicle. Would you like me to show you how to put it on?"

Still staring at the lifejacket, he nodded and handed it to her, "Yes, I would like that. Thank you Jasmine."

"You're welcome Koenma."

Jasmine set her lifejacket on the beach and then helped Koenma put his on. After fastening the last buckle she then asked him, "How do you feel? Is it too tight, too loose or just right?"

Koenma shook his head, "Nope, just right. Thank you my queen, I love you."

Jasmine knelt down and picked hers up and slipped it on, "You're welcome my prince. I love you too."

Koenma kissed her cheek while she fastened the buckles of her lifejacket. Minutes later after the group of six decided on who was going to go with who (Genkai with Mrs. Chavez, Koashura and Kotennyo were together while Koenma and Jasmine agreed to share their kayak with each other), they climbed into their kayaks once they packed up their supplies into them, grabbed their paddles and began to slowly paddle away from Heather Bay's rocky shoreline.

Several minutes in, Jasmine and everyone else began to hear someone humming a lovely tune. They all began to feel the warm and happy effects of the magical properties of the voice and Jasmine turned her head around while still paddling to see Koenma just sitting there paddling while humming the beautiful melody.

He then stopped humming and then began to sing the first verse of his song:

 _Life has been very miserable for me lately_

 _I still cannot believe he'd committed such horrible deeds_

 _He doesn't care for how it affects me_

 _At least I have one saving grace in my time of need_

Jasmine then turned her head back to the front of the kayak to keep an eye on what was ahead of her. She continued to listen as Koenma then sang out the first chorus:

 _I feel like to can talk to her about anything_

 _And confide to her about my inner feelings_

 _She is very nice and understanding about my needs_

 _This is why she has a kind and caring heart_

 _My beautiful snow angel_

Hearing those beautiful lyrics, Jasmine felt like she had butterflies flapping around in her stomach. She knew instantly that this song was about her. Koashura, Kotennyo, Genkai, and Mrs. Chavez also listened intently from their kayaks as Koenma then broke out into the next verse:

 _She comes to me from a land of ice and snow_

 _Many would think her heart is frozen from it all_

 _But, I know that it is not so_

 _I know how truly wonderful and warm she is_

Suddenly, Genkai and Mrs. Chavez noticed something. Out of the corner of their eyes, they could see some of the birds along the rocky shoreline they kayaked passed, were flying from tree to tree. Jasmine on the other hand looked down at the water and could see a sea otter swimming next to hers and Koenma's kayak. The young demon hunter thought it was very odd because, sea otters are usually very timid creatures.

She looked over at Koenma who was still singing and shifted her attention back to the sea otter trying her hardest not to accidently hit it with her paddle. While Koashura and Kotennyo were paddling, they too noticed something swimming near their kayak. Kotennyo then spoke to her human friend, "Jasmine what is this animal?"

Jasmine looked over to see what it was and said, "That's a sea lion. I don't know why it's coming up to you guys...no wait, it's coming up to me and Koenma. Okay, that's just weird."

Koashura glanced at her, "Why?"

"They are usually shy around humans."

Koashura and Kotennyo then glanced at Koenma who continued to sing his song not really noticing the birds or the sea otter and sea lion swimming next to his and Jasmine's kayak:

 _I feel like to can talk to her about anything_

 _And confide to her about my inner feelings_

 _She is very nice and understanding about my needs_

 _This is why she has a kind and caring heart_

 _My beautiful snow angel_

Carefully paddling and trying not to hit the sea otter and the sea lion that swam next to their kayak, Jasmine continued to listen feeling completely mesmerized by her lover's voice.

 _Going through this difficult time in my life I can use a girl like her_

 _When I found out everything I knew was a lie, she was there_

 _She was there to comfort me_

 _She never left my side when I was in tears_

 _She is the one who knows my greatest fears_

Koashura and Kotennyo continued to paddle listening to their friend's love song for Jasmine. In the kayak next to them, Mrs. Chavez then complimented, "Prince Koenma has a beautiful voice."

Still feeling the warm calming effects of the magical properties to it, Genkai nodded in agreement, "He does and it seems like the local wildlife think so too."

 _Her family is full of warm and wonderful people_

 _So it makes perfect sense why she has such a wonderful personality_

 _I trust her completely_

 _And nothing could keep us apart_

 _I feel like to can talk to her about anything_

 _And confide to her about my inner feelings_

 _She is very nice and understanding about my needs_

 _This is why she has a kind and caring heart_

 _My beautiful snow angel_

 _My life would not be the same without her_

Koenma finished his cute little love song and everyone continue to paddle the bay's cold waters silently until a small applause was heard. Everyone wanted to know where it came from and looked over at the kayak Genkai and Mrs. Chavez were sharing. The friendly demon woman whom greatly resembled an Alaskan native looked over to the kayak Koenma and Jasmine were sharing and she was softly clapping her hands.

Mrs. Chavez brightly smiled and said, "Bravo your highness that was beautiful."

Koenma just sat there still paddling and a small blush formed on his pale cheeks, "Um, thank you Jo."

Jasmine sweetly giggled and glanced at him over her shoulder, "It was Koenma. What is the name of it? Is it a song for the band?"

Still blushing, he nodded, "Yes it is. I started writing that one after...you know...the "incident" in the records department. It's called "Snow Angel". Did you like it?"

Jasmine smiled and nodded, "I did, it's very sweet and romantic. How many love songs have you written about me?"

Before Koenma could respond, something caught his attention. He glanced over his shoulder and could see some people in canoes over in the distance. Suddenly, he could sense it, other from Mrs. Chavez, he could sense demon energy.

Seeing that, Jasmine then asked, "My prince what's wrong?"

Not taking his eyes away from the canoes, he responded, "Jasmine are they the demons you, your grandma and Jo warned us about?"

Deciding to see what he was looking at, Jasmine then looked over her shoulder in the direction of the canoes that seemed to be slowly paddling towards them. Then, she could also sense the demon energy and she knew right away it was coming from the canoes.

The young demon hunter then tore her eyes away from them and looked over at the other two kayaks and said trying not to panic, "Um guys, I think we have a problem."

At her words, Koashura, Kotennyo, Mrs. Chavez and Genkai all shifted their attention to towards her and before they could say anything, they all could sense the demon energy too. Mrs. Chavez then sighed in annoyance, "Oh dammit, not again. For once, I just want those bastards to leave us in peace."

Koenma then groaned in irritation, "I am so sick and tired of this. For once, could I just have a normal and fun vacation with my friends and the woman I love?"

Jasmine glanced over her shoulder at her boyfriend who looked like he was going to go straight into panic mode, "Koenma, look at me. Look at me."

Without saying another word, her tore his eyes away from the canoes that were still a good distance away from them and shifted his attention to Jasmine. The then spoke again trying to keep herself calm in this situation, "We are going to figure this out. If we have to fight them, then so be it."

"Koenma the worst thing you can do is freak out about this. We just need to find someplace to hide and hopefully we'll lose them." Koashura added.

Kotennyo then asked Mrs. Chavez, "What do you suggest?"

The demon woman still stared at the canoes for a minute and then replied shifting her attention back to the group, "I like your boyfriend's idea. Let's start paddling until we find a good place to dock these kayaks and hide somewhere. But, if they do corner us before we get the chance, then we'll have to fight back."

She quickly glanced at the canoes that were still rowing towards them and then said, "Let's start paddling again. Follow me."

The three groups began to paddle the bay's cold waters once again searching the rocky coastline for a place to hide but the longer they rowed, they began to realize that the canoes just wouldn't stop tailing them. After what seemed like ten minutes, they finally found a stretch of beach and pulled their kayaks up to it.

The three groups hopped out of there kayaks, removed their lifejackets, and helped each other carry their modes of water transportation away from the beach and carefully hid them in a thick brush that was located among a heavy forest of spruce trees and covered the three kayaks with tree branches. The two human psychics, three gods and the one demon woman met up with each other in the clearing of the forest to discuss their plan of action.

Jasmine withdrew her set of black and red fans from underneath her jacket and gripped them firmly in her small dainty hands. Being the first one to speak, she then asked, "So, what do you suggest we do?"

The other five members of the group gathered together with her. Genkai thought about it for a minute and replied, "Jo, Koashura, Kotennyo and I will go out there to confront those bastards when they dock their canoes. As of you, you stay with Koenma and find some place to hide."

The prince just gave his longtime friend a blank stare, "What if they find us?"

Genkai shifted her attention to him and replied, "If that happens then she'll have to fight them too."

Koenma was about to say something else but, Jasmine interrupted him with a warning, "Koenma it's not a good idea for you get involved in this. Do you remember my grandma's story about the battle that she and I were involved in? I know how dangerous the Columbia Glacier Gang is and the last thing I want is for them to kidnap you or worse. Please my prince, let them take care of it and I swear I won't leave your side. I swear, we will be okay and get to enjoy this trip again. Please?"

Realizing he had no choice in this, Koenma silently nodded and responded in a soft yet kind of meek voice, "Alright, do what you guys have to do."

The four fighters then gave Koenma and Jasmine silent nods and turned around to walk out of the clearing of the spruce forest in the direction towards the rocky beach. The prince and the demon hunter crept quietly to find a place to hide and watch was going to unfold.

They found an area between two trees and some brush that hid them from view but, also had a decent view of the beach. The lovers watched as Koashura, Kotennyo, Genkai, and Mrs. Chavez walked out to the rocky area and the four just stood there as the canoes rowed towards the shoreline. Less than a minute later, the canoes arrived on the banks and several demons hopped out of them.

Koenma and Jasmine could make out Genkai and Mrs. Chavez trying to reason with them but, the demons appeared to not even listen to them. Koashura and Kotennyo glowed with their spirit energy and summoned their energy weapons while Genkai glowed with her energy and Mrs. Chavez flared up with her demon energy as her fingernails grew into claws.

The group of four fighters stood in a fighting stance and Genkai spoke again warning the demons to leave them alone. Not heeding Genkai's warning the gang of demons leapt towards them and the fight quickly ensued. Jasmine gestured Koenma to follow her out of the brush and back into the clearing.

Placing both fans in one of her hands, she grabbed Koenma's and gently tugged, "Come on, let's go now."

Dragging Koenma behind her, Jasmine started running deeper into the spruce forest. Looking around at their surroundings as the brush and line of trees grew thicker, he asked, "Where are we going?"

"I don't know, I never been on this stretch of beach before but, hopefully we'll find someplace safe."

After running for what seemed like five minutes, they stopped in their tracks to catch their breath. Koenma let go of Jasmine's hand and collapsed to his knees breathing heavily. Finally able to catch his breath, he looked up at her, "Do you think Genkai and everyone else are okay?"

Putting her other fan back into her opposite hand, Jasmine nodded, "I think so..."

Her sentence was cut short when they both heard some twigs snapping. She and Koenma froze in place and Jasmine tightly gripped her fans in her small dainty hands. Both lovers began to breathe heavily and the young demon hunter spoke sensing demon energy, "Show yourself demon, I am in no mood to play games."

Behind them, the lovers could hear laughing and slowly turned around. A decently sized group of demons climbed out of the thick brush and began to surround the couple, blocking their path so they wouldn't get to go anywhere. Jasmine then gritted her teeth, "Koenma, get behind me now."

The prince just silently nodded, stood back up, and did what she told him to do. He then whispered into her ear, "Jasmine do you recognize them?"

She nodded, "Yes, I do. These are the demons that caused my grandma to lose her leg. This is the Columbia Glacier Gang."

Jasmine was correct to assume who they were when one of the demons spoke, "Well, well, well, hey guys look who's here. Little Jasmine isn't it?"

Taking another look at her, the demon added, "Wow, not so little anymore, you're a woman now, my how you've grown and you're so pretty. How's Old Lady Lydia?"

"She's doing a lot better now, thank you for asking."

Another one of the demons sniffed the air and asked trying to get a glimpse of Koenma, "That guy, your mate, he doesn't smell human." He sniffed again, "No, he isn't, he isn't a demon either. In fact...I say...he's a god."

The leader of the demon gang chuckled, "I am not surprised by this. Always sympathizing with non-human beings and it was bound to happen. It would make sense that one of the youngest members of the McAlpin Clan were to mate with someone who isn't human. What's the matter? Human males are not good enough for you?"

Jasmine shot the demon gang a death glare, "That's none of your business. Also, you guys need to stop terrorizing innocent tourists that just want to see Columbia Glacier."

Koenma then asked them, "Why the hell are you doing this? What did the local humans ever do to you?"

The leader of the demon gang curled his lip and growled, "This is our land. That glacier belongs to us. The humans have no right to be here but, they choose to anyways all thanks to those demon traitors."

The prince then asked, "Who? Do you mean Hiroshi and the Chavez family?"

"Yes, they allow for the humans to invade our home. Those traitors deserve to die but, every time we tried to drown them as punishment, they always got away from us."

Hearing that lousy speech eight years ago, Jasmine rolled her large brown eyes and retorted, "This land and the glacier don't belong to you guys. They belong to the United States and the state of Alaska. You guys didn't move in here until the mid 1970's. You know damn well you guys are lying."

"Shut your mouth human woman."

"No, you guys shut your mouth or meet a horrible fate. I have grown more powerful since our last fight."

The demon leader's claws began to grow and his eyebrow twitched, "Yeah, I can sense that. You're going to be quite the challenge now that your power level is equivalent to that of a B Class apparition. This fight is going to be quite enjoyable."

Jasmine began to flare up with her spirit energy and not taking her eyes off of the demon gang, she said to Koenma, "Go find somewhere to hide, now!"

Not wanting to leave her on her own, Koenma then replied, "No Jasmine, I can't leave, I refuse. I don't want to stand by while these guys hurt, violate, or possibly kill you."

Without warning, the demon gang lunged at Koenma and Jasmine. Jasmine pushed Koenma into the brush and narrowly dodged their attacks. She coated her fans with her energy, sprinted towards them opening her weapons and made slashing movements at them.

She wound up beheading a few low class demons and after killing the current one she was battling, a higher level one that was about her power level came at her. Jasmine did a backwards summersault to dodge its assaults on her and wound up dueling with her new opponent.

Koenma sat up and watched the battle that was currently going on and he didn't like seeing the woman he loves being unfairly outnumbered. He stood up and ran out of the bush wanting to help her even though he knew damn well he wasn't much help in battle unless it involved defensive techniques.

He also didn't have a baseball bat to defend himself with and looked around for something he can use as a weapon. Koenma spotted a large stick on the ground and ran over and picked it up. He then ran back in the direction to help Jasmine.

Speaking of the young demon hunter, she narrowly defeated her opponent beheading it with her fans. She stood there trying to catch her breath and more demons came at her. Jasmine rolled her eyes, "They just don't give up."

Just when the demons were close enough to get to her, they were deflected by an energy shield and Jasmine knew instantly who erected that, "Koenma, I thought I told you to hide!"

Not taking his eyes away from the demons who were still trying to come at them and keeping up his barrier, Koenma responded, "I don't want to leave you."

Hearing the name "Koenma", the leader of the demon gang then looked at the couple, "Koenma, the Prince of the Spirit World? Oh wow, isn't this quaint?"

"Our relationship is none of your business." Jasmine barked as she kicked a low class demon into the nearest spruce tree.

Koenma hit a few with the stick he picked up when they tried to lunge at him or Jasmine. Unexpectedly, the leader of the demon gang quickly sprinted over to the prince and grabbed him by the back of his jacket. Koenma struggled against the demon's grasp trying to escape even though he knew it wouldn't do much to help him.

"Jasmine help!"

The demon gang leader then brought up a hunting knife to Koenma's throat, "Shut up your highness!"

Hearing her lover's cries for help, Jasmine killed the current D Class apparition she was battling, turned around and gasped beginning to plead with the demon leader, "Please let him go. You can what you want with me but, please just let Koenma go."

She then began to walk towards him as the other demons of the gang just stood nearby debating whether or not to lunge at her again but, they decided to wait for their leader's orders instead. The demon gang leader brought the blade closer to Koenma's throat, "Take another step closer or your royal boy toy dies."

Jasmine stood there tightly gripping her energy coated fans. She could feel a nasty feeling in the pit of her stomach and sighed in annoyance, wanting nothing more than to save Koenma from this group of dangerous demons that she knew were fully capable of.

While she stood there wracking her brain for a solution on what she should do, an arrow made of spirit energy came whizzing past her head and pierced the demon leader's shoulder. From the impact, the demon was forced to let go of Koenma and the prince immediately sprinted over to Jasmine's side.

Koenma, Jasmine and the demon gang looked over to see Koashura, Kotennyo, Genkai, and Mrs. Chavez. The redheaded god summoned another arrow and took aim at the demon leader and growled, "Take another step towards my friends and I swear this next arrow will go straight into your skull."

The gang of demons including their leader looked at the four fighters in fear and the leader then grumbled, "Dammit, I thought we ditched you clowns." He then looked around at his still living comrades and commanded, "Let's go before anymore weirdoes from Spirit World show up. The last thing we need is to deal with them again."

All of the still living demons then followed their leader out of the thick spruce forest and soon left the stretch of beach on their canoes. Koashura and Kotennyo made their energy weapons disappear, Jasmine and Genkai stopped glowing with their spirit energy and Jasmine put away her weapons while Mrs. Chavez returned to her native Alaskan like human form.

The friendly demon woman then asked the prince and the demon hunter, "Are you two okay?"

Jasmine nodded, "Yeah but, I did trip and hit my knee during the battle a couple of times. It hurts but, I'll heal."

Koenma stood there and took a deep breath. He threw the stick that he used on the ground and nodded, "I'm alright Jo, thank you."

Genkai then approached the lovers and asked, "Are guys ready to hop back into our kayaks and continue with our trip?"

"Yeah, we did pay a decent amount of money for this trip so, it would be shame to waste the rest of it. Besides, if we turn back now and go back to Valdez, you know how disappointed Koenma would be if he didn't get to see the glacier."

Jasmine then offered her hand to her lover, "Ready to get back out on the water my prince?"

Koenma gladly took her hand and nodded with enthusiasm, "Yes my queen and just because we were ambushed by a group of assholes who tried to ruin this trip for us, I'm not going to let them have the satisfaction. Let's go."

Minutes later after leaving the spruce forest, the group of six carried their kayaks back onto the rocky shoreline. Jasmine helped Koenma with putting on his lifejacket again and they were once again on the water. An hour and a half to two hours later, they approached an area with large icebergs.

Koenma looked around in amazement, "Wow, this ice field is bigger than the one where Valdez Glacier is. Are we almost to the glacier?"

From her kayak, Mrs. Chavez nodded, "Yes we are your highness, now everyone, stay close and follow me and Madam Genkai."

The two kayaks with Koenma and Jasmine and Koashura and Kotennyo followed Genkai and Mrs. Chavez. The prince wanted to know where they were going and wondered if they were going to come in contact with the glacier's terminus. When they approached another rocky stretch of beach, his question was soon answered.

Climbing out of their kayaks, Mrs. Chavez then began to explain, "This is where our journey ends. We are going to hike a little bit until we reach our area where we are going to have our picnic. While we are eating, we'll have a great view of the ice field and the glacier. We cannot approach the glacier's terminus by kayak because it's quite dangerous with its falling ice and the wind currents that's around it."

Koashura then asked, "What are going to do after this?"

Helping Genkai take out the food and drinks that were packed inside their kayak, Mrs. Chavez responded, "We are going to paddle back to Heather Bay and take the boat back to Valdez."

Minutes later after hiking on the dirt trail to their picnic area, they now sat down enjoying their picnic lunch that overlooked the ice field and Columbia Glacier. Koenma had already snapped several pictures of the beautiful ocean and icy landscape and now he and Jasmine sat down enjoying each other's and their friends' company.

Finishing off her salmon salad sandwich and washing it down with her bottled water, Jasmine then asked her boyfriend, "Koenma even though this entire summer trip wasn't as peaceful or perfect like you hoped it would be would you still consider visiting this place?"

Finishing one of his cookies and gulping down some soda, he nodded, "Yes but, why don't we hold back on it for a little while? Don't get me wrong, I really like Alaska but, I can't help but think of how things always seem to go wrong while we're here."

Jasmine smiled and chuckled in agreement, "Same here, hell I have school stuff coming up and I'm going to be busy as is all of us. Maybe we can come back next summer if things begin to settle down?"

Koenma smiled, "Next summer sounds fine."


End file.
